


Disassociate

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [16]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Rhyming, Rhyming Couplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Hope you enjoyed :)~Leaf <3
Series: Poems [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 1





	Disassociate

Blank and dark,

the feeling stark.

Numb and cold,

no longer bold.

Quiet, still,

all noises shrill.

Stuck and pained,

feeling so drained.

Shut it down,

so I won't drown.

Shut away

and nothing stays.

Cannot bear

when I still care.

Conscience frays,

not other ways.

Not in pain, 

box up my brain.

Dark and blank,

no feelings frank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> ~Leaf <3


End file.
